Under lock and key
by vintageUpdo1960
Summary: OC/OC this is not set in the fairytail plot line. Follow Maiko, Tsuyo and Silas as they learn to love, laugh and realise that not everyone is what they first think.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but my OC's and most of the plot line. This first chapter will be flashbacks.**

*************#**************#***************#***** ************#

It was a dark and dreary night when a baby's cry pierced the night air, the cry belonged to a tiny baby boy who was now cradled in his mothers arms with both parents watching over him with worry creasing their features. "He's too small Ren" the childs mother, Hitomi, whispered her voice cracking slightly trying not to cry as she caressed the small boys head which already had tiny tuffs of blond hair growing on it. Ren tightened his grip on her and his child while resting his softly on his wifes shoulder "It'll be alright my love, please don't cry" he said taking a deep breath as not to start tearing up himself "what shall we name him?" Ren questioned wanting to get their minds off of the current subject which worked as Hitomi smiled slightly "How about..Tsuyo, it means strength or power" Ren frowned slightly not understanding the meaning of their sons new name, Hitomi seeing his slightly puzzled expression giggled slightly "I named him this as that is what he will become. Strong and powerful" "ah i see, well then welcome to the world my son, Tsuyo Ookami."  
-

"Jimen! Jimen! did you see that i actually hit the target this time" a boy no older than 4 yelled jumping up and down in excitement. A loud chuckle sounded from the cave of which the boy was training by which held a dark forest green coloured dragon with black eyes and sharp white teeth "Yes Silas i saw and well done" said the dragon "But it's time to come in now, i can smell a rain storm coming and i don't want you getting sick" it criticized the small boy much like how a parent would their child. "Alright Jimen, but you have to tell me a story. A proper one too!" "oh alright come inside a settle down and i will tell you a story" Silas hurried inside as fast as his little legs could go and settled down between Jimen's tail and stomach. "alright what one today" "The one about the wizard and his dragon! tell that one, tell that one!" the dragon gave a short laugh before calming the hyperactive boy down "Ok settle down my child, Once upon a time, in a land far away lived a powerful wizard and his pet dragon..."  
-

The sun was out, the birds were singing and the inhabitants of the small village were going about their business happily. Near the edge of the village sat a small cozy house occupied by a family of four, the two children of the family were outside on the small hill in their backyard picking flowers. The eldest of the two-Misha-was carefully weaving different coloured flowers through the small girls long purple hair, "there all done" Misha smiled giving her handy work a once over "let's go show Mama and Papa alright Maiko" she said taking the little girls tiny hand and leading her towards the house. After they had shown their parents their work the small family of four had dinner then packed up for the night. It was just past midnight when Maiko awoke with a start the little didn't know why her slumber was interrupted but something didn't feel right, she may have only been 2 years old but she was always more alert then others. At first the girl thought was just her mind playing tricks on her but..their it was again the faint smell of smoke, that was when it happened a shrill scream pierced through the stillness of the night which was quickly followed by more as well as shouting, Maiko pulled herself up to her window only to withdraw with a short gasp as the sight of people running for their lives and bright fires burning where house stood only minutes ago. Maiko was suddenly pulled away from the sight as her father had come to get her with her mother and sister trailing behind him "come now children, hurry, hurry" he said ushering them towards the door just before the roof collapsed almost crushing Misha. They were almost there, so close when a dirty looking man who had a cruel smirk plastered across his features roughly yanked Maiko's mother Hana to the right by her arm. "where do ya' think ya' are goin" he asked his foul breath attacking Hana making her cringe and Maiko's father Yushin to stiffen and gently place Maiko next to her sister "girls i want you to run, run as far as you can and don't stop. Do you understand me?" "P-papa" "not now Misha you must protect your sister, now go! i will hold him off" Misha nodded knowing that running would be the best thing for them "come Maiko, we must go" Maiko gave her mother and father one last parting glance knowing that she would never see them again before running as fast as her tiny legs would go. "Ha, a brave one i see" the man mentioned before throwing the woman to the side and summoning magic to his fists "lets see what ya' can do country boy". They hadn't been running for long before Misha suddenly collapsed "MISHA! whats wrong? what happened?" Maiko questioned a worried frown creasing the childs delicate features, before she saw the bright red stain on her older sisters nigth gown,"m-misha wha-" "when the roof collapsed i-i was hit, i d-din't want anyone to worry" she said quietly leaning her back against a tree the bark digging into her back, "listen Maiko-imoto i-i'm not going to make it-" "NO! i'll drag you there myself you have to make it! you can't leave me here by myself" "Maiko, please you have to go on, i love you so much my little sister, so does mama and papa you know that right" the small child next to her buried her head into the olders sholder small salty tears making marks on her smooth skin, and knowing nothing else to say Misha hugged the girl back as much as she could with out screaming in pain and giving their location away a small smile gracing her pink lips slowly her heartbeat sload until it stopped completely and the only sounds heard was heard was the soft sniveling of the child clinging to her dead sister for dear life.

**BOOM! first chapter done. Hope you guys liked it so please review.**

**P.s i realise that Maiko's flashback is much longer than the other two but to be honest i came up with blanks for them, so if you have any ideas as what could be added on i would love to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another day at the fairytale guild, fights were happening people were laughing and all in all everyone was having a good time. In the corner of the guild sat a woman reading an old-looking book, and although she was quiet young at only 18 she already had a few admirers of her own. This womans name was Maiko Yuki the residential Shadow user of Fairy tail, she had short dark purple hair which curled down to her shoulders, and bright honey brown eyes she was also slightly on the short side reaching only 5'6. Usually you would be able to spot a certain blue-haired bookworm hanging round her as Maiko was the one who introduced her to the world of books in the first place, but as it seemed she had gone on her first mission with her new team; Shadow Gear. Snapping herself out if the land of fantasy and words was the sound of another guild fight starting, so with a sigh she packed up her things and moved over to the bar which was a safe distance from where the fight was taking place "Gray you're clothes" Maiko reminded him dismissively as she passed him "wha-, AHH! when did this happen?" "hey Anna" she greeted the blond-haired barmaid "hey there Mai-chan, how are you?" Anna replied cheerfully while turning around to make Maiko a drink "ehh..it could be worse, but i guess I'm just a bit tired" "well maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard" "yeah, i guess" Anna turned pressing the cold beverage into Maiko's dainty hands "so where is Levy-chan, she's usually stuck to your side like glue" giving a small smile Maiko replied "she went on a mission with Jet and Droy, they invited her to join their team" both woman smiled "such sweet boys to let Levy join them, she was starting to become slightly anti-social hanging around me all the time" they both laughed lightly "you shouldn't go talking about yourself like that my dear, it may come true" came a voice from the side of Maiko, and turning in her seat slightly she saw that it was master Makarov Fairytail's master,sitting him self on the edge of the bars table before asking Anna for a beer "oh..of course master i'll be right back". Turning to face Maiko with a serious look covering the old mans usually relaxed features,"Maiko, although this may be late notice i would lke to request you for a job, one that the magic council assigned to themself" almost choking on her drink, she stared surprised _'the council requested a job especially for fairytail, never thought i would here that one' _the master continued seeming not be surprised by her reaction "i have already chosen the others i wish to accompany you, i trust that you three will be able to complete the quest on time and to perfection" she nodded "Master if i may, who else have you chosen?" with a sly smile the old man pointed a two men. The first was currently part of the latest guild fight going on and looked to be fighting three people at once, the man had dark brown hair which was cut short and spiked slightly on the sides top with dark forest green eyes and a sharp muscular build around 6"2, his name was Silas Ryu the resident Earth Dragon slayer of fairytail. The second was slightly shorter standing at only 6"0 with honey blond shoulder length hair paired with light hazel eyes and was a weapon re-quip mage. He was also fairytails resident playboy and was currently surrounded by a crowd of woman, his name was Tsuyo Ookami. Turning back to the master to question his reasons for putting three people with hardly anything in common and who hardly interact with each together, but instead coming face to face with nothing but a dust mark of where he once sat. Blanching, Maiko sighed "stupid old man, always finding a way to skip out on stuff" she muttered darkly, so turning back to bar she saw the job sheet laying in front of her picking it up she read over the context.** PLEASE HELP! The dark guild Poison Hearts has been terrorizing our town and taking our children, please stop them! Reward 1,000,000,000 jewels. **Her eyes widened at the sight of the reward pay, if someone was willing to pay one million for the defeat of a dark guild then they must be really powerful and dangerous, especially if the council had given the job to Fairytail specifically. "Wow one million jewels for defeating some dark guild, if you're not gonna take that request then I'll gladly do it instead" Maiko jumped and spun around so fast she was surprised it didn't give her whiplash, standing behind her was none other than Tsuyo Ookami Fairytails very own playboy. "don't sneak up on me like that baka!" she shouted punching his shoulder "i almost fell off the seat, and yes, i am taking this job" she finalized staring up at him defiantly "but so are you and Silas the master has requested it" at that the master finally reappeared at Maiko's side a big smile on his features "ahh..i see you have told him Maiko-chan" without waiting for her confirmation he continued "good good, go and tell Silas and meet in my office you will need a quick brief before your departure tomorrow" "TOMORROW! but master-" Maiko sputtered but as usual he was gone his dust mark once again the only thing in her view _'argh stupid old man..telling us everything last_ minute'.  
**...**

After finally getting Silas out of the fighting and explaining the request to him the mismatched three made their way upstairs to the masters office, Silas was the first to reach the door and throwing it open claimed the first seat, shaking his head Tsuyo followed him with Maiko following closely behind and gently shutting the door behind her. The master stared at the three young adults before him, all of them were three of the five strongest in Fairytail and became members at a young age, putting them together on this job was a big risk but it was one that Makarov was willing to make. He knew that these three had big futures ahead of them and that their fates were already intertwined. The mission briefing was quick and filled with direct instructions on all details before the three were quickly shooed out the masters door with excuse of him having some important reading to do_ 'dirty old man'_ Maiko thought _'just wanting to read his dirty magazines'_. "Alright if were finished here then i guess I'll meet you guys at the station,8am, and try not to be late" Tsuyo dragged lazily sending a look to Silas "hey it's not my fault im always late! It's Moshi's" he exclaimed pointing a finger at the furry blond exceed wearing a green dinosaur outfit "is not, is not!" Moshi argued back, before a heated argument broke out which according to Maiko looked pretty ridiculous. Tsuyo sighed "yeah, whatever" he muttered walking past the two and waving a lazy hand at Maiko in farewell before disappearing down the stairs. Finally realising that the third member of their mismatched group was gone, Silas smiled sheepishly at Maiko a light blush colouring his tanned cheeks, he coughed nervously "so ugh Maiko-chan, now that were team-mates i guess we'll have to get to know each other better huh..so i was thinking-" "actually Silas" Maiko interrupted him completely oblivious to whatever Silas was talking about "it's only for this job and i don't think it's going to take to long so.." "o-oh yeah i-i understand, i mean of course it's only this one job" he replied a slight dejected tone filling his voice. After the two had left the guild hall Silas had offered to walk Maiko to Fairy Hills, although the closest she would allow him was to the front sign, "thank-you for walking me home Silas it was very kind of you" "yeah, it was nothing, i guess I'll see you at the station tomorrow" he said before Maiko waved and made her way up towards the building. Following the stone path home he sighed, he had tried find a way of asking Maiko out for a while, but every time he got close something would always happen _'it's like the universe doesn't want us together or something' _he thought closing the wooden door of his small house behind him Moshi giving him a sympathetic look as he flopped on the crisp white sheets of his bed, his eyes drooping slightly before falling shut and succumbing to darkness of sleep.

**...**

**Chapter one is finished!  
hope you liked if you have any ideas or have found any errors please message or review.**

**vintageUpdo1960**


End file.
